TARDIS Chameleon Circuit Options
As the Doctor, you have the option to fix the Chameleon Circuit. However, this fix is only partial, and not completely functional. Whenever you select a new form, there are three possibilities. Usually the Chameleon Circuit will be succesful, and you will get the form you want. But occasionally the Chameleon Circuit will fail and will randomly select a form to turn into. And at times it will revert to the Default TARDIS, randomly select a Malfunction Police Box, or begin constantly flipping through forms randomly (this has a special transition effect). Text Rendering You may change the "Saint John's" symbol and the plate instructions to say anything that you want. However, it has a profanity filter and blacklisted words. You also have the option to change the nameplate above the doors. All text is automatically resized to fit withing the nameplate's boundaries. Custom TARDIS Exterior You can create your own TARDIS exterior model with the "In-Game Modeler", which is connected to the DWCM API, so you can add it to the list of chameleon circuit options. De/Rematerialization You will have the option to change the effect of your dematerialization. TARDIS Models The TARDIS has over 30 different models you can use as your exterior. However, at least some of these require a Memory Matrix Crystal in order to be unlocked. Known Models: *Default - This is a short and stubby police box, very similar to the original ones manufactured in Britain. *Alternate Police Box #1 - This is a tall and slim model. It is based off of the 9th and 10th Doctor's TARDIS. It also has elements from the late 70's TARDIS exterior. *Alternate Police Box #2 - Nothing is known about this model. *Alternate Police Box #3 - This is the TARDIS based off of the 2005-2010 TARDIS form. *Inactive Chameleon Circuit - This is the TARDIS without the chameleon circuit being used. It is the default of all TARDIS'. The TARDIS takes this form when the chameleon circuit is turned off. *Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Phone Booth - This is the phone booth used in Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. The glass is transparrent. This is also a tribute to Blind_Guard for funding the ISGC when TheIKing shattered his ankle. *Steampunk TARDIS - Nothing is known about this TARDIS, but it has a steampunk look to it. *Grandfather Clock - This is based off of a from the Master's TARDIS once took. It will appear in at least one cutscene. *Master's TARDIS - There will be multiple varients of this form. *Ministry Of Magic Phone Booth - This is a phone booth that was seen in "Harry Potter And The Order of The Pheonix" and "Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince". *Chameleon Circuit Malfunction Police Box #1. This is a police box with walls torn down, and a large portion of paint chipped off. *Alternate Chameleon Circuit Malfunction Police Box. There are many forms which the TARDIS can take if the chameleon circuit malfunctions. It is unkown what they look like. *Victorian Police Box *Bling TARDIS - This form is made entirely out of gold, silver and bronze. Unlike most forms, this TARDIS has a curved nameplate. *Yellow Submarine TARDIS - This form is based off of the Yellow Submarine, conceptualized by The Beatles. *Classic TARDIS - There are five Classic TARDIS models, one for each Classic TARDIS in the show *Modern TARDIS - There are four Modern TARDIS models, one for each modern TARDIS in the show. 1940sboxupscaled.png|A Victorian style police box Tardismalfunction2.png|The back of the "Malfunction Police Box #1" Tardismalfunction1.png|The front of the "Malfunction Police Box #1" Tardisalternate.png|The Alternate #1 Police Box. It is based off of the 2005-2010 TARDIS with elements of the 70s Tardis2005.png|The Alternate Police Box #3 Tardisbillandted.png|Bill and Ted's Excellent Phone Booth, from the movie "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure" 9at7QVm.png|The original concept of the "Malfunction Police Box #1" tardisShagginWaggin.png|The Default TARDIS with customized text zlysjeJ.png|An alternate dematerialization effect rvdVvXr.png|Bling TARDIS in early development